Talk:Armor types
Archives ---- # June 2005 – October 2005 # November 2005 # November 2005 – April 2006 # April 2006 – October 2006 # October 2006 – November 2006 Reorganisation I am trying to reorganise the armor information pages to make each page unique and useful. I moved the section on maximum basic armor stats to basic armor and the section on special event headgear to headgear. I replaced these sections with links to those pages (as placeholders). If there are no comments in the next few days, I will delete the placeholders. The reorganisation will include: * Armor * Armor types * Armor (rating) * Basic armor * Headgear Any comments are welcome. Thanks. --''Glynnis'' 17:10, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I want to replace the bullets in the table with links to the quick references using the star icon. The star is so pretty and isn't used officially for anything. See my attempt below. I created a new temple to do this (Template:Navimg). Please tell me if it's too confusing or ugly. : :#The icons link to armor crafting quick reference articles. :#Prophecies-specific sets and the PvP sets which share their art are omitted from this table. They are listed on the profession-specific armor pages. :Does anyone have any advice on formatting? I don't like the borders inside the the "By Profession" column but I don't know how to remove them. :( --''Glynnis'' 16:08, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm deleting Template:navimg since regular image links now take sizes and link= parameters. --◄mendel► 12:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Table adapted to new syntax. --◄mendel► 00:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Change the armor pictures Since the update I can't remember when, armor is now default dyed gray, I think that all of the pictures should be changed for the undyed and component form pictures. Edlittle 10:04, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Already been talk about at Project talk:Style and formatting/Armor. And since Guildwars wiki will have the render from Anet, most contributer to the gallery just left the project. This much effort just to have it replace didn't seem like a good idea.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:42, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::Also see Project:Armor galleries project.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:44, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Just A Random Request Can any one put together a program that lets you mix and match different looking armor for each class so you can see what different looks there are for your char. I would like to be able to see before I bought them. If any one thinks they can I would help anyway I can I just think some different pieces together look good but then when I do it it doesn't always look quiet right. :Create a PVP only character. You can create, dye, mix and match any type of armor that you want, as much as you want - and all at no cost.--Ninjatek 10:04, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad it only works for the cheap armor. -- Gordon Ecker 17:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Although, it would be neat if there were a method of "unlocking" the prestige armour sets for PvP by meeting requirements in PvE. --Valentein 10:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::There is a way to do that now, with the tournaments, when you get enough Tournament Reward Points you can unlock armors and weapons for PvP characters. More info here. -- MiniKold 16:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Except he was talking about unlocking through PvE. --Fyren 17:24, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Appearance versus functionality Is this no longer needed and pointless? :Yes. Working to update article now. --BlueNovember 10:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Hey, didn't different types of armor use to have different bonuses? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.163.14.24 ( ) }. :Yeah, they changed it in the May 24th update. -- Gordon Ecker 22:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Vandalism Fix'd Seb2net 13:57, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Missing information. Some armors are missing like the crown from Bison. Icyangel Strawberry 19:42, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :See the link to Common armor? That is where it all can be found (T/ ) 19:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Marhan's Grotto/Granite Citadel Exclusive armor ^^This is what it's called on the Monument of Resilience statues, so I think we should group them into that category. Each of the two will have 2 or 3 sets, unlike the crafters from Factions, Nightfall, and EOTN, which only have one set available. We can also have a simple page for Droknar's Forge armor, which can just link to the specific armor arts for each profession, split between the two crafters at the Forge, since they each craft different sets. At least they will be grouped by crafter instead of having to link to the profession pages for all the Prophecies sets. RoseOfKali 04:52, 11 September 2007 (CDT) A second question arises: since the crafters in Grotto/Citadel can each craft multiple sets, does the monument not differentiate between the different sets from the same crafter, as far as displaying them together? RoseOfKali 04:52, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I guess ignore the above. Shouldn't be hard, since everyone ignored it anyway. Each set has a slightly different name, like Exclusive vs. Ascended. Don't know the adjective for the third one yet. RoseOfKali 02:39, 21 September 2007 (CDT) "By Armor Set" split into Standard and Elite? Can we consider splitting this (now rather loooooong) section into (Standard art: list of standard sets) and (Elite art: list of elite sets)? I know those two links are already present in another part of the table, but splitting the armor sets list can be helpful in identifying which are elite and which are not right off the bat. RoseOfKali 05:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Well not sure if I follow you, won't that just make it bigger since the page link to both normal and elite? ( for armor like kurzick, sunspear etc) Aratak not sign to protest against anyone making profit from selling this wiki. ::It would be a little longer overall (6 entries: one Nightfall and 5 Factions), but I think it would be more organized that way, since it will have two sections. Besides, as it is, it's impossible to tell that the aforementioned 6 entries even have an elite version. I think it would also be useful in terms of Monument of Resilience, which only accepts elite armors. I dunno, just my opinion on this. :) RoseOfKali 03:45, 23 September 2007 (CDT) All Would someone be able to make a link on this page that will show you every armor for every profession? you know, just for when im bored and need some "mental stimulation". :Do you have a slightest clue how long that will be? ^_^ Look at the size of a page like that for a single core profession: 34 sets! 34*6+1(Silver Eagle)=205 core profession sets. 19*2=38 factions profession sets. 12*2=24 nightfall profession sets. Total=205+38+24=267 armor sets! Double that for male/female... I don't think that's mental stimulation, that would be more like mental abuse. ^_^ Just look at each profession separately and save yourself some headache. =) RoseOfKali 03:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) standard and elite armor split Here is the split table, but as you can see, it will require some current pages to be split into two. Im my opinion this would be better so I will start working on sorting this out when I can. I added runes to the table aswell, anything else that should be added? Krytan Sentinel 15:43, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :There doesnt need to be a gap between Necromancer and Mesmer armor types. It is not Wiki like. --Lann 21:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Im not sure what you mean Lann -- Krytan Sentinel 14:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::There just doesn't need to be a noticable gap. --Lann 19:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah sorry, I just opened it up in IE and I've fixed it - Krytan Sentinel 22:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Congrats now the armor page looks worse than my user pager, please fix this. --Cursed Angel 10:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Fix it how? -- Krytan Sentinel 20:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly what is supposed to get fixed? RoseOfKali 01:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Adding the table I've edited the page with the new table, if there are any problems let me know or edit them yourself. - Krytan Sentinel 22:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I like the old way better. It was simpler and minimalist. At the very least get rid of the pink. -71.9.38.154 23:58, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Avatars I realise we all have our tastes in what an avatar should look like but some avatars are incredibly fugly. Is it ok to replace pictures as long as the new ones are still the required; Front, back, side thing, undyed, dyed? Just gets old seeing good armor on a freaking clown making it hard to tell if you like the armor or are too repulsed by the avatar. --JRyan 20:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :lol This is about a year old, but I don't think it would be breaking the rules. As long as it isn't vandalism and it's still the required picture it should be fine. –Kinuye Kitsune•T• • • 23:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) about copyrights can I use in a GW fansite some of your great images (for example armors) linking back to the page on this wiki, of course ? Nikademo 08:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :No, because the copyright is actually held by ArenaNet. However, you can use the same fair use rationale that we use, as well the images in their official fan kit. In other words, yes. 08:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought the copyright was held by the person who took the image, so you'd need to ask every person who's ever uploaded an armor picture here. Or is that just articles... --Macros 08:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::All screenshots are property of ArenaNet, and all content published on this site may be legally reproduced anywhere, provided the requirements of the license we use are met. So you'd actually never need to scurry around asking people. 08:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Handy link in the corner of every page. I guess it'd be ok --Macros 08:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, I understand now why everyone had to say "All my work is released under the GFDL license" so they could put it on GWW. The license we use says it has to be distributed under the same license, but if you get the authors permission it can be transfered to another license, like GWW. --Macros 08:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not quite. With permission, the content could be used anywhere for any purpose- but only if used by the party that obtained permission. If the content was transferred to another license (and by "transferred to" I presume you mean "published under," since you can't "unlicense" anything), it could then by used by anyone who meets the requirements of either license. 08:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I was just confused because I saw most of the old users put this userbox on their page, so I thought you'd need to get permission for everything, everytime. And yes I did mean "published under." --Macros 08:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That userbox seems inoculous, but it is actually legally binding- a simplified written contract. If you ever break it your soul will be sucked into a dark vortex forever. 09:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) "Statuses" of armour I vouch this title to be changed to "Types of armour" as I think it's obvious there is no such thing as player status differences in this game, with the exception of game masters like Gaile Gray. Elite or obsidian armour only shows that you have played longer on a certain character than characters of other players you might meet. Elite or Fancy armour is a personal achievement and not something that makes you any more valuable than any other player. If after a week the title of this paragraph is still the same and if I haven't had a reply to this comment in a I will assume nobody is bothered, and I will change the title myself. -Meridon :I understand your concern, and semi-agree with it. However, "types" of armor is already taken by the different art styles, which is also the title of this whole article, so you would need to think of another word to use in the section heading. I can't really think of anything better at this time, and there is a reason that "Statuses" has quotation marks around it, signifying that it is not an "official" term, just a way to describe the content of the section. Use ~~~~ to easily sign and date your comments like so --> RoseOfKali 20:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::P.S. Also, we try to use American English in the articles on this site (you can use whatever you want on talk pages), so it would be "armor" instead of "armour." RoseOfKali 20:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::I guess you can use "Armor types by acquisition," which would fit, since Elite armor requires a lot more input to craft versus Standard, PvP armor requires reward points, hero armor needs special items, etc. RoseOfKali 20:43, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I like suggestion a lot, "Armor types by acquisition". Thanks for the good input on this matter. I realise the wiki uses American English, and so I agree armor would be more appropriate to use. I somewhat used the term armour by accident as I was tought British English (I'm Dutch myself). I am concerned though that "Armor types by acquisition" possibly makes it more vague. The reason for that is because I feel the same thing has happened on this wiki at the Skills/Elite Skills section. It's often hard to navigate and find the exact list of comparison that you are looking for. Either way, I think it's a good idea indeed to change this paragraph title to "Armor types by acquisition", without the quotation marks, for now. I'll wait a couple of days again before changing things on the page myself. I will try out the time stamp now. -Meridon 12:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree, things can sometimes be tough to navigate, but that pertains more to links such as quick references and other lists. As this is just a heading, I wouldn't worry about it too much - go ahead and change it. Also, you may want to consider creating an account to get rid of that IP address, then the four ~'s will sign your name automatically in place of the IP and you won't have to type it out. RoseOfKali 19:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Max Armor I've heard this term used a lot. As it wasn't previously defined at GuildWiki (yet is at the site), I've done the following: *Added a subsection to "Standard Armor" to define it. *Created a redirect page, "Max Armor" which points there. I don't think it deserves a page of it's own (as it has in the official wiki). The Glossary does include a generic reference to "max" (Max: Refers to the maximum (i.e. "perfect") stats of an item. Can be used in regards to weapons, armor or mods), which I left alone (i.e. did not repoint the armor link nor add a "max armor" entry). --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 21:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) so... what is the reasoning behind the /attention screenshots? LongCat 04:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :WAS. It is no longer advised, those are old galleries. There have been extensive discussions on the subject, and the consensus reached was that it causes clipping in many armor sets and is not a natural pose for displaying armor. We are working on replacing those galleries as resources allow. RoseOfKali 05:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Bad April Fools Joke I went to look at Elementalist armors but found all the pix either missing or replaced with Chibi Gwen. I sampled the other profession-specific armor pages, and the same seems to be true. It's a poor joke since it damages this Wiki's main mission, to provide information to interested players of the game. Pandelume 00:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :http://media.collegepublisher.com/media/paper404/stills/zz588dto.jpg --Raj4h 02:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. Bad joke. The funny thing is, anyone (even anons) could have fixed it at any time. 02:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::To most non-veterans templates are way over their heads. But still, it was April Fool's and Gwen infested everything, funny in a creepy kind of way. RoseOfKali 07:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Undo works on templates just as well. Anyway, it is undone now. --◄mendel► 07:49, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::All the armors are chibi GWENs again. Great April Fool Joke - for like an hour. Now its old, so will the person who keeps changing them please politely f@$# off?AMFan 12:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It takes awhile for the images to reset themselves. You could try to purge the cache with ctrl + F5 or whatever works in your browser for that. (T/ ) 12:33, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The images are ok, the page needs to be redrawn, by adding ?action=purge to the URL you can make that happen before the wiki gets to it. --◄mendel► 14:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for all the help guys, images are finally back to normal.AMFan 07:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Collector/Crafter Info In the tables that list the collectible items needed to craft armor for some of the prophecies armor (ascalon, krytan, etc.), the collector is missing. I suggest that we put another column in these tables (like the regular armor crafting tables) that put a link to the collector's page to show the location of the npc. I would do it, but I know virtually nothing about how to use this wiki/technology in general. Thanks :) The El33t 05:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I just realized that there are different collectors for each piece, so just disregard what I just said as I finally get why it hasn't been implemented before...sorry ^_^ The El33t 05:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC)